Seige - The Chaos Jester
Seige is an alien that has similar looks to the Kirby boss Marx. He has a green and light green jester's hat. He often is called, "The Chaos Jester". A young female baby called Eige is supposedly his and Eil's (another member of Eige and Seige's species) daughter. Biography Name Seige ??? ??? Gender ?Male? Birthplace Made from chemicals in Popokastar, another dimension's version of Popstar. Personality Though semi-insane, Seige seems to have a split personality. One is semi-insane and evil, while the other is curious and he speaks in Protoss like voice. Parents None History Seige's life was never good. He tried to get along with other's, but people just laughed at him due to his size. Seige thought that he would never avenge himself. He then met a dark being that molded him into a ruthless killer, and he then killed the being after he trained himself. Seige then laid siege on Popokastar, and succesfully did so, and he took the varient of Anger living there as a slave. Seige never had been so succsssful, and his fortune had gotten to his head. He started slowly becoming insane, and soon, he was so insane he acted evil. He then wandered around Mascotia, looking for a great place to build a fortress, when he saw Vai. He then started to feel a strange feeling around her. He remembers her from somewhere. He doesn't exactly know who she is, but he seems to have a one-way bond with her that he can't quite explain. Seige kept a nano-chip he created in her so he could track her whenever need be. He then met Anger, and they entered battle. Seige lost his eye, but he fired a strange looking laser at him, blasting him across Mascotia. Seige had survived that fight, but what he wanted to know was if he could win again. Normal Seige Seige's regular form. He often takes this form when he is being secretive, and hideing in the shadows, due to it's small size and speed. It is his weakest form. True Seige Seige's battle form. Seige takes this form for, well, battle. He often fires lasers, bites, and slams his wings into his foes. Having huge wings, he can slam quickly into his enemies without problems. Seige's Soul Seige's second strongest form. He only can turn into this form when he actually dies. He does the same things that True Seige does, but as well as more. Final Seige Seige turns into this as soon as he dies in soul form. He can do all the things in his other forms, and more. Friends, Enemies, and Neutral To(s) Crushes Vai Shy Near Eil Neutral To(s) Other Evil Beings Enemies Almost Everyone Trivia *He is based off Marx. *He only stops his madness when someone talks to him about something he cares about, if they are a voice of reason. *His favorite attacks are his lasers, and often memes himself into useing the, "Shoop-Da-Whoop", laser, a common meme. Category:Race6000 Category:Kirby Category:Other Residents of Mascotia